Facing the Past
by Angelinwaiting1
Summary: A girl from a certain boy's past re-enters his life with a prophecy that will bring him and friends together to save the world again. KiraConnerOC, TK and TrentKira


The young girl adjusted her thin, wire framed glasses and pushed a piece of chestnut hair behind her ear. She looked back over at the Egyptian text and then continued transcribing.

She'd been transcribing for hours, long after people had left the library. A look at her watch told her it was past one in the morning. It was lucky for her that her grandmother was librarian and that she had given her granddaughter a key. She yawned but continued writing and then her eyes widened.

A new power was to rise and soon. There were to be two sets of rangers that would come together and make one team. Two mentors and ten rangers. The new power would be set on a course to rule the world, and would succeed if not for finding the tenth ranger.

"Damn," she muttered and continued. She shivered and pulled her pink blanket tighter around her as she read.

She made a conclusion, according to the prophecy sitting before her, and then she need to go to Reefside, again, and find the Dino Thunder rangers, and then have them contact the Ninja Storm rangers.

She remembered hearing a month ago that the Dino Thunder rangers had disbanded after the final battle with a creature named, Mesogog. Oh how she hated to bring them back into the fighting lifestyle, but they had done their duty before and they would have to do it again, even if it meant staying away from college.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed her cousin, Kimberly's number, Kim's voice mail picked up, "Hey Kim. Can you meet me in Reefside? I'm going to need your help. And no I won't need help with Aria." Then with a click she hung up.

* * *

Conner McKnight kicked the soccer ball into the net and sighed. He hated the fact that everyone was leaving, including him as he got a position on the US soccer team. They would probably hardly see each other, with Ethan going to MIT and Kira going to Berklee's College of Music and Trent going to the Art Institute of Phoenix. 

"If you kick that ball any harder, you'll break it," Kira commented as she walked over from the sidelines.

Conner turned to her, "Its hard to believe that everyone is leaving. It's even harder to believe that there will be no monster attacking anytime soon. How exactly is everyone going to survive?"

"We survived without our powers before, we can do again. Besides soon it'll all be a memory best forgotten. Well, except for the four of us being friends," Conner made a face so she corrected herself, "Ok the three of us being friends. You do need to grow up a little bit Conner."

"I'm grown up," Conner said in automatic defense of himself.

"Not if you are still mad at Trent, even after all the good he's done to help people," Kira said turning to walk away, "Everyone is going to be at Hayley's tonight try not being too depressed and join us."

Conner watched her walk away. The only thing he'd never been able to tell anyone is the fact that he was in love with her.

She walked in the café quietly with her two-year-old daughter, Aria being held safely in her arms. They just needed to get out of rain until it let up and they could find the apartment they would be renting with Kim. There was work at the library that she could take not that she had graduated.

They took a seat in the back and watched the party that was going on. She couldn't help but smile as Aria clapped her hands along with the music. She had to admit that the girl that was singing on stage was really good. If she'd get discovered she go far. She clapped as the blonde girl stepped down from the stage.

A red haired lady walked over to them, "Hi. Welcome to Hayley's. I'm Hayley what can I get you?"

"Um an apple juice and a milk, please," She said smiling at the waitress.

"Coming right up," Hayley said turning away.

"otty, Mama," Aria said, "otty."

"Ok come on," She said standing up and plucking her out of the chair. Quickly she looked around for the bathroom. She saw doors and turned to make a dash to it. She came up to a solid chest that had her looking up into chocolate brown eyes she had hoped to never see again.

After he didn't seem to recognize her but they recognition flickered in his eyes, "Gemma."


End file.
